Denying Denial
by SP's The Best
Summary: Skye wants answers. But will she get more than she wagered? Veers off canon after Episode 7.
1. Comfort Me (even if only momentarily)

98. 99. 100.

Ward fell to the side, panting heavily while he wiped his sweat-stained face with his discarded shirt. He had grown accustomed to pushing his body to new limits every day.

After all, what else could he do in this decrepit pit but the same daily routine of waking, blinking, staring at the wall, begrudgingly yet humbly shoveling the sludge they call food, doing 100 push-ups more than the previous amount, counting the cracks in the ceiling above his bed which he thinks ranges between 2,569 and 2,570, thinking of Skye, running his hands through his hair restlessly, pacing around the room while stroking his newly grown beard, thinking of the others, doing 100 more push-ups, thinking of Skye, eating once more, then thinking of Skye, then sleeping once more.

Oh yeah, his feelings for Skye had not diminished in the least bit, no matter how often she attempted to do just that.

He knew somewhere, deep down, that she reciprocated his perpetually growing feelings for her. But he also knew that he screwed up badly and that she might never trust him as she once did.

He shook his head at his listlessness, seating himself onto his bed in a thoughtful position.

That said, his thoughts couldn't help but to stray to her every time as if by instinct, especially now since she just refused to believe him about her father.

Why couldn't Skye realize that he would never lie to her about her true biological parents? He knew how distraught she was over the fact that she had never known them but now…

He brought his head into his hands.

Now he wasn't so sure it was a good idea that she should know exactly who her father was.

Clang!

Ward's head suddenly shot upward, instinctively taking on a defensive stance although he was almost certain he knew who it was clambering down the stairs.

And oh how she never failed to disappoint, causing his face to light up in a genuine smile as she descended down the stairs staring at her boot-clad feet.

"Ward, I need information. Now." She said still doggedly staring down at the ground.

"Already down to business, huh?" He asked teasingly, smirking trying to crack any kind of a smile from her, as her smiles were enough to keep him going in here for as long as they would keep him.

She lifted her head and all of his lighthearted spirit left him as well as the huge grin on his face.

She had tears forming in her eyes and her lip quivered just slightly.

"Ward, I won't ask again."

Ward stepped forward holding his hand shakily as if to touch her face, dangerously straddling the barrier between him and Skye, "Skye…what happened?"

She turned around furiously, stomping away to the foot of the stairs and hovering one foot up threateningly, "If you're gonna get personal, I'm leaving."

Ward almost shouted, thrusting his arm forward, "No!"

As she whipped her head around, eyebrows raised, he held his hands up in surrender with a sigh, "OK I'll help with whatever you need me for."

As she walked back with that same dejected expression on her face, he couldn't help but blurt out, "But at least tell me what caused you to look like this."

Skye snorted derisively, sniffling the tears she was desperately trying to hide, "Gee thanks Ward, always so good with the compliments. Keep 'em coming."

Ward couldn't help but smile hugely as he remembered the first time she had said something along those lines back on the Bus when she had just recovered and Ward came to visit her.

He really missed the twisted simplicity that ignorance had brought them.

His eyes softened considerably as he urged her once more, "You know what I meant, Skye. Please."

Skye stared him down resolutely for a while trying to read his intent and he let her see all of it in its most raw and honest vulnerability.

She must have liked what she saw enough to continue, whispering to the point where Ward had to strain to hear it, "My dad. He's a douchebag."

She laughed ruefully once more, tilting her head up towards the ceiling, "That's the biggest understatement of the century, UGH!"

She looked back at him with a solemn expression and Ward could see she was trying so hard to stick to May's training but she was Skye and he could always read her like an open book, seeing so much pain and anguish in those brown eyes, "I can't believe you were right."

Now it was her turn to step forward, maintaining her stony gaze with him, "I thought maybe if I denied that Raina was telling you anything resembling the truth enough, that it'd be true. I didn't want you to be right."

She continued, no longer hiding her pain from him purposefully, "When I found out you were telling the truth, I just…couldn't help myself."

She spun around once more, as if her eyes were overwhelmed by his ability to see through her, "I went to find him and I found him alright."

Her head sank down in sorrow, "He's a monster, Ward. We saw the dead bodies he just carelessly left behind."

She turned around quickly once more like her defense mechanism had activated again, like she was trying to compensate for the fact that she had exposed too much, let him get too close once more, "Well, maybe he taught you a few things since you claimed to know him."

Ward, having been silently staring at her throughout the whole exchange while listening to her intently, twisted his mouth contritely, "Actually no, I knew of him, but never got to know him. But Skye…"

Skye scoffed, rolling her eyes as she cut him off, "Whatever, you are just as bad so it doesn't really matter."

Ward breathed out, trying to ignoring the painful jabs she was making towards him, "Skye, listen—"

Skye brushed back her bangs, looking everywhere but him, once more abruptly speaking over him, "Now that you're fully aware of my shitty family tree, I did come here for a reason. I need to know everything you know about my father so we can try to apprehend him for the asshole that he is."

Ward turned his head to the side, frantically trying to garner all his patience at her so nonchalantly bypassing his attempts to respond to her confessions, "Of course Skye I'll be more than glad to tell you everything about him, but—"

Skye turned to walk towards the chair, her head turned downward towards the tablet tossing aside his remarks casually, "OK great, so start by telling me what he used to do in the past."

Ward's head snapped upwards towards hers so suddenly that she swore she almost heard a crack, as his nostrils flared with the utmost frustration and helplessness. "Anything but that, Skye. I won't torture you like that."

Skye chuckled mirthlessly, slowly working her way towards him, "I thought I told you I will leave your ass standing here unless you answer my questions."

Ward shook his head defiantly, "I told you, I would never do that to you."

Skye growled menacingly, eyes flaring, "So typical of you, not wanting to tell me the truth."

She stamped all the way back to the stairs, trudging upward angrily, "Fine, tell me when you're done being a jackass."

Ward spoke in the softest tone she's heard from him yet and that's saying something since he always has that special lilting tone reserved just for her, "Skye, I know you think he left you because you're an alien."

She stopped hastily in her tracks, almost dropping the tablet.

She swiftly swiveled to face him once more.

Ward stood in his place, staring at her hopefully.

She stormed down the stairs with a brute force he had never anticipated and he thought that the first thing that she would want to know if how he know about her lineage but surprisingly, she didn't even bother since she most likely knew he already knew everything there was to know about her, "How dare you, Ward! How dare you!?"

She came over to him seething so closely by him that he couldn't help but feel those familiar stirrings in his chest even if she was seconds from murdering his body ruthlessly, "How dare you assume that?"

Ward dared to test her patience just a bit more, feeling a thrill at her staying even just a couple seconds more even though she felt like impaling his head on a stake, "I don't assume. I know. And you're wrong in thinking like that."

Ward trudged onward bravely despite seeing her hands start to shake in rage, "Skye, he's just an asshole, like you said. He never deserved you to begin with and you should never blame the way he is upon yourself."

He continued, noticing her starting to tear up again, "He's affiliated with Hydra, for God's sake, Skye! Only horrible people like me and him are a part of that."

He so longed to place his hands upon her shoulders to console her, as he gently spoke, "Skye…you know you're an amazing woman. You being an alien shouldn't impede upon that; if anything, it should heighten it."

He stared down at the ground dismally in sudden realization, "I guess your father and I are alike in more ways than I thought."

He was expecting her to say something along the lines of "Yeah, you think?" but she remained silent and his worry grew tenfold.

Ward tilted his head, a frown marring his face as his forehead crinkled, lowering his head to try to see past her now blank expression, "Skye? I didn't mean to upset you, but I just wanted you to know—"

Her face came alive once more as she stared at him with an entirely new expression of uncertainty mixed with a bit of indignant confidence, interrupting him again, "Did you mean it?"

Ward gaped, unused to this Skye. He could take hard, cold, unwavering Skye.

But this Skye? He had to tread carefully.

He stuttered, "M-meant what, Skye?"

Skye's eyes softened but remained hard, as if he was slowly chipping away at her tightly built defenses, "Meant what you said earlier about me."

Ward remembered with perfect clarity after a moment because he could praise Skye's remarkable characteristics for days on end and he nodded hesitantly, "I meant every word."

He smiled fondly, "I told you, I will never lie to y—"

A whirring noise shut off and Ward was astonished, practically ready to fall down to his knees in shock, when he realized that she had turned the barrier off between her and him for good before tossing it on to the chair by the staircase, slowly working her way towards him like a lion stalking its prey.

Ward stepped back cautiously, "Skye?"

Skye pulled him close by his shirt, eyelashes fluttering as she kept moving forward toward him, "Don't think I didn't notice you doing those push-ups before without your shirt on before I made noise coming down."

WHAT!?

It's like she had done a complete 180! She wasn't making any sense at all! Had she forgotten what they were talking about just a moment earlier? Had she forgotten her questions, her anger? Now she was talking about him without his shirt on?

Ward stammered and blushed, attempting to rid himself of Skye's grip, "I-I?"

"Skye, you need to move back from me, you're not making any sense and this isn't gonna help," Ward said, not sure who he was trying to convince.

Skye laughed huskily and it went straight to his throbbing cock, "No Ward, quite the opposite. You're the only thing that's making sense for me right now."

She advanced forward once more while he was mesmerized by her sweet lips, "Don't you see? You're the only one who truly knows and accepts me for who I am right now."

It was as if Skye had stopped fighting all the denials she had kept making before and that she couldn't continue acting repulsed by him and accusing him as if her very life were depending upon it.

Ward mumbled, torn between staring at her lips and her eyes, "Skye, stop me, please. You don't know what you need right now. "

Skye chuckled humorlessly, as she placed her hands on his chest, "I don't know about you, but I know I what I need to forget everything. But don't think I've forgotten about what you've done."

Ward darted his eyes downward guiltily, moving back away from her like she burned him, "Don't think I'll ever forget or forgive myself for that."

He expected her to leave now that she finely tormented him like he deserved. And he wouldn't blame her one bit if she did.

Ward's eyes were almost blown out of his skull in pleasure when she grinded her body against his, deliciously torturing him again, "As long as you realize that and I realize that, I'm sure we can come to some sort of standstill."

Skye whipped her body around, biting on his earlobe as she caressed his ear with her last words, beseeching him, "Please, Ward, I know you want me too. Take me."

Who was he ever to deny her anything?

All of his self-control was thrown out the proverbial window as he crushed her body towards hers with a growl, passionately kissing those insolent lips of hers, effectively shutting her up.

She moaned loudly as he brazenly cupped her breasts through her outfit, still grinding up against her.

She panted, breaking away from his lips, eyes hooded, "I need you, Ward."

Ward nodded erratically, as she pushed him onto his single, cramped cot, tossing her black top over her head and shoving her jeans down as well as kicking her boots off to crash down upon him, "Now."

Ward groaned loudly, grinding his teeth together and balling up his fists as she circled her hips above his crotch tantalizingly, "I want to hear you scream for you. Beg me for forgiveness."

Ward's eyes shook with steady love for her as he moaned again, caressing her brown locks as she rocked above him, scratching her nails into his chest, "Skkkye, I l-love you so much. You know I never expect you to forgive me, but I really hope you will let me love you for as long as I live. That's all that matters."

Her eyes watered again, caught between his admission and her bitter hatred for him.

She decided to rock even harder and simultaneously, rid him of all his clothes as he cried out, "Skye!"

She fumbled with his bottoms and he couldn't help but smile affectionately before lifting his hips to help her.

Next came his shirt and as she stroked his chest and biceps, she murmured distractedly, "So this is what you've been up to cooped up in here."

His eyes bulged out as he growled in pleasure when she bent her head to lick one of his nipples, "And did you somehow plan today in the hopes that I would see your…progress?"

Ward moaned when she trailed her hands lower and lower while still sucking on his nipple, "Sk-yeeeee."

Skye smirked devilishly, as her hands reached his aching cock, "I'll take that as a yes."

She ran her hands over his member confidently and he yelped, hands and hips twitching upwards for relief, "Skye! PLEASE!"

Skye growled at him, "You're my prisoner, Grant Ward."

She slowly started licking him, humming as he cried aloud, groaning, "Sweetheart, Skye, please."

She hummed some more around him, pumping as she took him in farther and he panted, desperately grabbing her, "If you keep that up, I'm a goner."

He turned them around with her protesting, not even giving her a warning before inserting his fingers into her lovingly as he growled into her ear and she yelped in surprise, "I know I don't deserve you but I can't help but to think about this every day and night."

He kept pumping in and out of her, as she cried aloud raking her fingernails across his strong shoulders as he continued gruffly with a grunt, "Skye, you mean the world to me and I want to redeem myself in your eyes. I need you as much as you need me."

She groaned, head thrashing as her hips undulated and bucked for more friction, ignoring the twinge that his words brought her, "Ward, stop talking and fuck me already."

Ward smiled dotingly, slipping his fingers out of her to lick them sensuously as she watched fixedly, eyes lidding once more.

She growled impatiently, rolling on top of him again and lowering herself onto him, "Tease me, will you?"

Ward and Skye never broke the heady connection between their eyes as they thrust into one another, moaning and panting all the while.

Ward reached for Skye's hair, as his eyes rolled back into his head, "Skye, you're beautiful."

Another thrust, "So smart."

Skye's teeth rattled on a particular hard plunge, "So witty and quirky."

Skye pulled him in for a kiss, biting down on his lip to stop him from festering the feeling of relief and gratitude she was getting from his acclaims. She lied, he really was too good at complimenting.

He moaned, flipping them around as he drove into her hard, playing with her clit as well, "Anyone would be a fool to leave you. As long as I live, I never will."

Skye panted with heaving breaths, hands fisting in his hair as she closed her eyes, "Faster, Ward!"

He thrust into her hard and fast, groaning as he tweaked her breasts, "Anything for you, sweetheart."

Skye could not keep her eyes closed after hearing this soft tone of voice from him, despite the way that their bodies were moving, "Say it again."

Ward grunted, ramming himself into her mercilessly as she thrust back mirroring his noise, "Sweetheart, I'll do anything for you. Anything. You want those answers? I'll give 'em to you as long as you let me love you."

Skye came with an intense shout, attempting to muffle it by biting down hard on his neck, "Grant!"

Ward groaned, coming undone as well as he sighed, "Skye, I love you so much."

They both huffed and wheezed, gasping for air.

After a moment, Ward anticipated Skye turning from him immediately to pick up her clothes and put them on, but wished she wouldn't anyways.

As she was turned away from him, he put his hands behind his head, "I meant what I said, Skye."

Skye was almost finished putting her last boot on before he swiftly moved forward to place a hand on her shoulder, "Skye."

She shook her shoulder away from him, ignoring him and walking until she picked up the tablet from where she placed it on the chair and turned it back on (funny he had never even remotely thought about escaping what with her here) coldly muttering, "This never happened. I don't know what got into me."

Ward felt an agonizing tug on his heart, as he tentatively called out once more, "Skye?"

She turned to face him one last time, greeting him with that Skye once more, "I'll come back for answers but don't expect anything else."

Skye ascended the stairs with a steely determination and Ward slumped back down on his sheets before shooting back up and realizing with a hopeful smile.

She would be coming back.

And she would be talking to him.

Hopefully, he could get her to see she needed him too.


	2. Save Me (but you can't, can you?)

This was originally a one-shot but those damn plot bunnies + you guys with your awesomeness motivated me to forge onward.

This chapter takes place during Episode 7 and is my take on it. Later chapters will be AU from this episode onward.

Thanks for reading the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one! :)

CHAPTER TWO: _Save Me (but you can't, can you?)_

He wasn't certain how many days or even weeks had passed.

She didn't come like Ward had expected her to but his hope never wavered.

Usually, he wasn't surprised when she didn't come for a while as it usually meant she wasn't ready to face him after some jarring or unnerving thing he would say to her during their past few "sessions." And he was by no means an impatient person when it came to Skye. After the way that he treated her, he'd wait for her as long as she wanted. He wanted her to know that everything was in _her _control now, especially after he so callously deprived her of that by keeping her in the dark for so long before.

However, after what had transpired between them so passionately, he spent most days lounging on his bed and staring upward, longing and yearning for Skye's presence. This desire was made even more obvious from the way he kept doggedly staring at the stairs as he went through his daily regimented routine which notably consisted of even _more_ push-ups with the slightest chance that she'd be watching.

He chuckled humorlessly, shaking his head in a self-deprecating manner. Yes, he knew that that was incredibly shallow and superficial, not to mention petty, but he was a desperate man and had to work with what he was given with. He didn't know what else he could try from here with his limited space and materials to catch her attention, especially since she had confessed to staring at him during his exercises last time.

So sue him, he missed her more deeply than he ever had anyone else and that was saying something since Grant Ward never had a real opportunity to feel and experience such a deep ache to see and connect with someone in his life until he met Skye.

As he stroked his beard absentmindedly while staring at the four walls that caged him in, Ward wondered what compelled her to stay away for this long, especially given that she recently found out about her biological father and his twisted affiliation with Hydra. Naturally, with him being the resident Hydra connoisseur and all, Ward was confidently expecting her to return sooner rather than later, teeming with questions for him that she was just dying to ask. She had said that same thing herself, hadn't she?

_"I'll come back for answers but don't expect anything else."_

Ward always remembered their conversations, _seared _them into his memory as he replayed them over and over again but their last conversation was something else. And by that he meant he replayed it in surround sound, HD quality in his head for how could he forget?

Never in his _life _nor a millennium did he imagine or dream that Skye would ever touch him like _that. _But she did and it put to shame and defamed everything he had ever even remotely envisioned.

She was a glorious goddess, whom he ardently worshipped, for he certainly didn't think that he deserved the likes of her.

But he was selfish and greedy and he couldn't help but to pathetically hold to the irrational notion that she would continue to allow him to partake in her life even in the smallest of ways. Whether that would happen with Skye barely tolerating him or maybe even growing to trust him once more, Ward would be the happiest man alive. Ward was more than done with lying and manipulating her; he'd never make that mistake and lose her again.

He sighed, staring down at his hands pensively.

Worry suddenly coursed through him, filling him with a gnawing sense of dread like he had never experienced before and causing him to grip at the sheets on his bed shakily.

What if something happened to her? It's not exactly as if anyone on the Bus thought he deserved to know.

After all, he surmised that he was the proverbial scum underneath their shoes.

He stood up from his cot, beginning to pace in an agitated manner, fraught with horrible potential scenarios, when suddenly the doors above opened and boots noisily started to make their way down the stairs at a frenzied pace.

Ward's heart leapt into his throat and a warm and bright smile decorated his lips.

Could it be Skye finally?

Because the barrier was up, Ward settled for listening intently, ears perked in concentration.

No, those were way too many boots to be Skye.

The smile was maimed in its tracks and his eyes furrowed in suspicion.

His suspicions were confirmed when the barrier was lifted and he saw soldiers glaring at him, poising their guns straight at him.

Ward couldn't help but to smirk, raising his hands in mock surrender, blatantly baiting these men.

He drawled tauntingly, "To what do I owe the pleasure boys?"

"Pleasure's all mine, Ward, as you'll see _real _soon," a voice snidely remarked as its owner calmly descended the stairs.

Ward lowered his hands slowly, mildly taken aback, "Coulson?"

Coulson stared at Ward impassively, ignoring his comment, "So I had a nice chat with your brother Christian…" He trailed off purposely, carefully observing Ward's every facial nuance.

Ward's expression slightly shifted from its trained Specialist face of nonchalance to reveal the smallest glimpse of fear before reverting back to its original state.

"I see...and what lies did he tell you?"

"Funny, he said the same thing about you," Coulson snarked, slowly stalking forward towards Ward to scrutinize him further.

Ward brushed aside his jab in favor of assuaging a more pressing matter, "Is Skye okay?"

Coulson halted in his advance and Ward swore he had never been on the receiving end of an expression more hateful and lethal than the one Coulson was fixing him with now.

Coulson hissed venomously, "Don't you _dare _ask about Skye or pretend to care about her, you soulless bastard. She's none of your concern and she'll never have to worry about you after today."

Suddenly, Ward realized the reason for Skye's mysterious absence was standing right in front of him.

"You've been keeping her from me," Ward concluded with a scowl.

Now it was Coulson's turn to smirk as he scornfully slow-clapped, "Now he figures it out."

Coulson's expression sobered once more, "Did you really think that I would let her even so much as _look_ at you after what you did to her?"

_Shit! _Ward mentally berated himself for his lack of foresight.

How had Ward forgotten that cameras were watching his and Skye's every move during their last session?

Oh right, Skye proved more than successful at providing an amazing distraction from his usual logical, meticulous self.

Now Coulson was more than willing to punish his ass God knows how.

Ward smirked devilishly, placing his hands behind his head cockily, "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy our little show, Coulson? I know Skye definitely did."

The fist flew towards him so quickly that even Ward was caught off guard, as he doubled over, grunting in pain.

Damn, his reflexes were drastically tarnished by his stint here if he let _Coulson _of all people suckerpunch him that badly.

Coulson's eyes were lividly flashing with a burning fire, "I hope your brother takes care of you _real _good for what you did to her and the rest of us too, you sick son of a bitch."

Ward was filled with confusion as Coulson suddenly moved away from him, "What are you—"

Ward put two and two together as he saw Coulson gesturing to the men clothed in black to handcuff Ward.

When Coulson said earlier that Skye wouldn't have to worry about Ward _after today, _he meant that Ward would never see her again since Coulson was shipping him on a one way trip to hell with Christian Ward as its ruler.

As they aggressively obeyed Coulson's actions, Ward snarled with his hands bound, "You're making a big mistake, Coulson. I am not the villain here."

Coulson snorted sarcastically, already turned around to climb back up the stairs once more, "Could've fooled me. Looks like it runs in the family too."

Ward tried to boldly reason with him, but already knew that his pleads would fall on empty ears due to his insensitive quip about his and Skye's sexual tryst earlier, "At least let me see her one last time."

Coulson just casually opened the door marked Vault D, holding it open for the men currently prodding at Ward's back with their weaponry to move him along.

Ward was grasping for straws at this point, hastily blurting aloud, "You can't do this to me, Coulson! I'm still a part of the team, aren't I?"

As they continued walking towards the jet that would take Ward to his brother and subsequently his death sentence, Coulson rotated to stare at Ward with disgust and revulsion, "You'd like to think that wouldn't you? But you lost that right when you betrayed us all."

Ward winced, as the stoic men continued to force him down the corridor.

He saw Trip and Fitz in the science lab from the corner of his eyes, so he turned to look at them fully but he was met with disdain and contempt.

Ward weakly attempted to return these with regret and guilt but they turned away to look down at their work so Ward went back to working hard to appeal to Coulson's sense of humility one last time, "Do you realize what he'll do to me, Coulson? He's never once treated me like I was his brother, especially after all those things he made me do."

Coulson paused in his steps momentarily, but kept walking after a split second, "You deserve what's coming to you, Ward."

Ward accepted defeat, finally silencing himself.

That is, until he saw _her _standing with Simmons.

"SKYE!" he howled, rattling his handcuffs and attempting to shove the guards away from him so he could run to her and tell her that he loved her. He loved her _so much _and it pained him extremely to leave her like this, with so many questions unanswered.

Simmons gave him the foulest look and he shot her a quick look of remorse before fixing on Skye, whose lips were pursed in concentration as she tried her best to look downward and let no emotions betray her, but he knew her better than to know she was not affected by all this.

He yelled to her, the guards clamping down his hands now, "Coulson's sending me off to my brother but this doesn't change anything, sweetheart! I'll come for you soon, Skye!"

As he neared the door to the jet and before the guards could force his head into it, he hollered once more using every ounce of his physical will power to resist the powerful shoves of the soldiers, "Please just wait for me and we'll fix everything together!"

Ward no longer resisted their pushes and they all proceeded into the jet, door shutting behind them.

A few terse moments elapsed until the jet whirred to life and proceeded to fly out of the Bus.

Coulson sighed heavily, frowning and when he turned around, there Skye was, trembling with an emotion he couldn't quite put a label on, "Is it true?"

Coulson knew what was coming. Damn him and the decisions he had to make.

He feigned ignorance, "Is what true?"

Skye glowered at him furiously, "Dammit, Coulson! Why did you lie to me and tell me you were sending him to receive a fair trial when you really sent him to his brother?! You didn't think I could handle the truth?"

She snorted, folding her arms over one another in a huff, "What, did you think I'd let him escape or something just because of what happened? Which was clearly poor judgment on my part…but that's beside the point!"

Coulson defended, completely glossing over the gory details of sending Ward to his brother for now, "I was trying to protect you from him, Skye. He's a monster and if I have to lie to you to get you to stay away from him, then so be it. "

Skye placed her hands on her hips, her glare intensifying in its angry heat, "You don't get to decide that for me, _Dad_. I'm not a child and I was doing fine on my own."

Coulson's temper rose as he snapped, "Yeah well, you're a bit lacking in the adult decision-making department right now Skye, so I'm taking over."

Her mouth opened in shock and she turned around to stomp away in rage and Coulson exhaled in frustration for the umpteenth time today.


	3. Convince Me (but I'm already yours)

I sincerely apologize for the long hiatus I've taken from this story and I know that nothing can excuse this but the usual school, family/friends, and life explanation. I hope that this chapter will make it up to you guys (and the whole of season 2B for that matter) and I've taken the liberty of using Daisy as an alias for Skye in the field (She will always be Skye to me!) while using Douglas (Ward's middle name) as his alias.

There will be much Ward x Hacker!Skye in this one. ;)

Enjoy and please review! I always love hearing your feedback.

**Chapter 3: Convince Me **_**(but secretly I'm already yours)**_

It had been weeks and Skye was feeling good.

Good because she was ignoring all the unwanted feelings of anxiety, guilt, and remorse and the pseudo-flirting she was currently engaging in with her latest mission's target, also dubbed as "Pretty Boy" for his stunning features and outstanding lack of intelligence and whom she was excellent in buttering up, in this extravagant event was helping that along.

Good because Skye was ignoring all things related to Ward.

True, Coulson was behind the "justice" done to Ward and Skye shouldn't have had any particular reason to feel guilty, but why did she feel like she assisted Coulson in doing it?

After her attempts to prod the truth out of Coulson had proved unsuccessful, she had let the subject go for the time being, but a part of her wanted to see Ward again. After all, they had unfinished business.

At least, that's what Skye _told_ herself the reason was.

"And then, I wandered around his house waiting for him for hours since I forgot the keys to my Mercedes! Isn't that hilarious, Daisy?" Pretty Boy laughed hysterically, shaking Skye out of her reverie.

"Ha, you bet, Prett—Todd!" Skye flashed a sugary smile to cover up her mistake, lifting her eyes up from the ground to meet—

The debonair smirk of one Grant Ward behind Todd's airy head, looking criminal and…_heading her way_, eyes glittering with mischief and longing.

_How in the HELL is this bastard here!?_

So much for feeling good.

For the sake of the mission, Skye covered the shock and astonishment that she was sure her eyes were conveying and the flutters in her stomach that Ward in a suit were giving her by quickly swiveling her body to give Todd her full attention, batting her eyelashes at him coquettishly and holding out her champagne glass, "Hey, Todd, can you please be a sweetie pie and fill this up again? I'm feeling kinda faint."

She was fanning her face for good effect, making sure to steadily avoid the heated gaze of her own personal devil sauntering towards them, the smugness just radiating off of him in waves.

_C'mon, Pretty Boy, fall for it. I'm begging you…_

Her pleas were to no avail, however, as he had already reached them, "Daisy, _there_ you are! I've been looking for you all over the ballroom."

She groaned in defeat as she heard his voice, her arms crossing over her chest.

_Daisy? Really? That name has NOTHING to do with Skye._

The rat bastard wound his arm around her waist and she was sure he took gleeful, sadistic pleasure in the fact that she couldn't immediately push his arm off of hers in repudiation. She was caged in by the person she least wanted to see right now.

_Liar_, her mind traitorously taunted, as it was reveling in sick glee at Ward's long-awaited touch.

Speaking of Ward, he smiled down at her adoringly and, while she knew it was all for show (little did she know Ward _always_ meant every smile delivered to Skye), for Pretty Boy of all people, those flutters from earlier came surging back against her will.

She would never admit it to him, but she was relieved that he wasn't gone for good.

But that meant he had escaped…

She was expecting him to because, after all, this was Grant Ward, master manipulator.

No matter, she would deal with him after.

As if reading her thoughts, his eyes mercilessly begged her for privacy and promised her answers at the same time. She was not so obliging and she irrationally wanted him to suffer a bit for leaving her in the lurch for so long, even though it _was_ technically Coulson's fault.

She turned instead to Pretty Boy, plastering a bright, saccharine grin, "Todd, this is my _business associate_, Douglas."

From the corner of her eye, she noticed a tiny proud smirk forming as she so cleverly used his middle name as his alias and he squeezed her hip in amused satisfaction.

Why did she keep saving him anyways? She could have totally revealed him and wiped that cocky (_sexy_, her mind supplied teasingly) smirk off his face, so why didn't she? Probably for the same reason that she didn't step on his foot immediately for pressing her this close to him, mission be damned.

She couldn't contain her glare this time, as she internally attempted to ignore the onslaught of bittersweet memories of him being her S.O. and offering her that very same smirk when she managed to catch him off guard with a particularly powerful roundhouse kick during one of their training sessions.

Todd was taken aback by the potent, intense tension that Grant and Skye were openly demonstrating with their little stare contest, but seemed to recover quickly, albeit dimwittedly, at her last statement, extending his hand for Ward to shake it, "Nice to meet you, Douglas."

Skye never thought she would be glad for his obvious naiveté.

Ward found this whole situation supremely entertaining and it was obvious by the way he buried his face in the crook of her neck, simultaneously tousling her updo, which took Simmons and Bobbi hours to tame, but she couldn't find it in her to care. Not when his snort of laughter released a rush of hot breath onto her neck, pebbling her skin with goosebumps.

Being the asshole that he was, he finally lifted his head and squared his chin arrogantly, smirking devilishly, all the while drawing circles on her bare back, as her black dress sloped downward dangerously ending right above her behind, "Hey there, _Todd_."

Once Todd felt that his forced mannerisms, which Skye deduced must have inculcated from a very early age because how else would a guy be_ this_ collected if another far more annoying yet hotter guy came and blatantly hit on your date, were in order, he grinned suggestively at her, "Skye, I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me on a tour of my _very_ exclusive suite?"

Skye heard Ward's inadvertent and barely audible growl, as he subconsciously pulled her even closer possessively, and she had to bite her lip to keep from scoffing aloud.

_Men._

Feeling in the mood to taunt Ward even more, she offered Todd a charismatic smile, "Todd, I would absolutely love to-"

Before Ward had a chance to intervene or Skye could finish that sentence, a figure caught Skye's attention behind Todd once more, rendering Skye as surprised as a deer caught in the headlights.

With the most livid expression she had ever seen from him (and she had seen _many_ from him), it was Coulson, who had been monitoring the mission the whole time, coming to thwart Ward's plans and, no doubt, ensure that he reached his brother with no room for escape this time.

She made a split-second decision that she was sure she would kick herself over later.

She turned swiftly, grabbing Ward's arm in a hurry, akin to how a lover would tug impatiently at the chance for a tender reunion after a long period apart.

_Not this time, Coulson. Screw the mission._

She offered Todd a quick, "Maybe some other time, Todd? Gotta catch up with Douglas here!"

She tugged him along, trying to walk as briskly as she could without drawing major attention to them, turning to mouth at him, knowing that he would have that conceited expression on his face once more, "Don't look now, but Coulson sees you."

Ward spoke and Skye could literally _hear_ the answering simper on his face, "Oh, I knew that already, probably even earlier than you did, but I just wanted to see how you'd react."

Skye groaned aloud, turning around to shoot him a somewhat discreet glare, "Shut up, Ward. Act natural! Just follow me as quickly but casually as you can. And don't even think about escaping or I'll finish you myself. We still have…_things_ to sort through."

Ward volunteered, clenching Skye's hand tightly as if trying to make sure that he was really with her and this wasn't just one of the dreams he's had ever since _that_ night, "I've got a room on the fifth floor, Skye. 5E."

Now that they were out of the immediate attention of the people in the ballroom and now swiftly trudging through the hallways of the hotel to the elevators, Skye openly threw a vehement look at Ward, "I said to shut up right now, Ward!"

Ward mimicked sealing his lips with a key, then placed his hand back into Skye's without her even deliberately realizing it. She was more preoccupied with finding them a relatively safe place to speak freely.

Before she thought twice about it and with memories in her head from the last time they were alone, she pressed the "5" button in the elevator.

Ward snarkily rushed to add, "By the way, and I _promise_ to shut up after this, I'd never willingly escape from you, Skye."

Skye gazed at him from under her lashes, _really_ able to look at him now. He was still as rugged as ever, a bit more battered than when she last saw him and she wondered if he took any lives during his struggle against the guards. It wouldn't be surprising if he did.

After they both stepped into the elevator, she winced when she saw the deep red grooves on his wrists where she supposed they stuck the cuffs on him.

Ward followed her line of vision and scoffed, "Coulson may have taken me from you, but he couldn't contain me for long. Those guys were ridiculously untrained idiots."

Skye couldn't help but release a small exhalation of amusement at the remnants of the old Ward. Still the same calculating specialist that he was before when they would plan their missions. Always undermining SHIELD's competition.

Then again, Ward _was_ top of the line.

_And not just in combat_…Her mind added in an attempt to vividly remind her of that night.

Skye had to remind herself of all the horrible things that Ward has done since then to demerit himself in her eyes before she hardened her expression into one of contempt, "They should have done the job when they had the chance."

Before she had a chance to register what the hell was going on, the "STOP" button on the elevator was smashed down.

Skye's head shot up towards Ward with a vicious glower, reflexes kicking in as she reached for the gun secretly hidden away in the thigh holster in the garter belt underneath her dress, "What gives, Ward!?"

Ward had no amusement on his face at all anymore, "Skye, I need you to know that I'm deeply sorry and regretful for what I did and I will spend the rest of my life apologizing for the things that I did _extensively_, but you can't keep ignoring how you feel about me. How you _care_ even though I don't deserve it."

Ward shuffled closer to her with a tentative smile, despite the blaring siren of the stopped elevator and the fact that she now wielded a gun pointed straight, albeit uncertainly, towards him, "Especially after what happened…"

Skye pushed him away quicker than if her hand touched a blazing fire, "Don't you _dare_ bring up that moment of weakness."

Ward backed away, hands lifted in surrender, teeth bared in a humorless, shark-like grin, "Wishing you went with _Todd_ instead now? Scared of me, Skye?"

Skye closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to remain zen and channel all of her patience. She could take anything physical that Ward dished out, but when it came to the emotional bullshit, she wavered just that slightest bit _every time_. And she knew that he was trying to bait her.

Assertively levelling her gun once more towards him, Skye sneered, "First of all, I have _zero _interest in Todd, Ward. (Ward's eyes glinted proudly at her repelled assertion) Secondly, I'm warning you. And I don't know _why _I didn't do this earlier, but I _will _use this on you now. Don't underestimate me."

Ward sighed, backing away from her and lifting his hands up in a gesture of submission, clearly indicating he would _never_ underestimate her.

He turned his head down, clearly changing tactics to get her to just listen to him somehow, "Maybe I do deserve it, Skye. I barely escaped with my life from those guards, Skye. They were shipping me on a one way trip to my brother, Christian and I took out so many of them without thinking about it."

Completely ignoring the last part of his final sentence and still stuck on the first part, Skye lifted her hands to her mouth in absolute shock, horror, and disgust, clearly taken aback," C-Coulson what?"

Ward scoffed in extreme disbelief, raising his head to look at her eyes once more as if searching for the truth, "Coulson didn't tell you. What a shocker."

Skye's voice faltered in slight doubt, "Christian. The one with the w-well incident?"

She cursed herself for the way her voice gave her sympathy away.

He nodded slowly, awed at her for having remembered such an emotionally turbulent and traumatizing part of his life.

His eyes held all the sadness and yearning in the world. Yearning to be understood. As much as he put on this pretense of him being an uncaring "Robot" (he would only let Skye and nobody else call him that), he just really wanted Skye of all people to understand.

And maybe she couldn't understand why he did what he did to her, to the team, maybe a part of her still resented him for that, but _no one_ deserved that kind of treatment.

Without realizing what she was doing, Skye crushed Ward's lips to hers in one motion, expressing all the heartfelt emotions that she couldn't, _wouldn't_ voice.

Ward never thought he'd be so lucky to have Skye _ever_ touch him again after that incident she was so hellbent on forgetting, quickly returning her kiss by wrapping his hands around her waist, the siren now becoming a long-forgotten noise in the background as Ward only cared about the impassioned moan that Skye released. He sought to memorize every contour of her mouth as he slipped his tongue further into her mouth, their tongues wrestling for dominance to show the other that they really did miss each other. In that moment, their supposed pretenses as enemies shattered completely.

Only she could sooth those demons that Christian wrought in his life.

She broke the kiss and he reached out for her tentatively, tracing her lips with his fingers, eyebrows lifted in anguish, "Skye…"

At that moment, Coulson decided to grace them with his presence on the elevator's sound system, obviously having caught up with them by now, "Skye, hang in there! I see _him_ with you on the cameras. Did he stop the elevator? Son of a... Don't you DARE touch her, Ward!"

Ward could care less what Coulson was screeching about at the moment. He only cared about Skye and carefully analyzed Skye for her reaction. Would she flinch away from him once more, claiming this was a moment of weakness or would she just ignore Coulson for the moment being and just share whatever precious time they had left before they had to face reality?

Being the woman he fell in love with who constantly surprised him, she did neither.

Skye pulled out a device and slammed it on to the side of the elevator, "Deactivated the camera. Coulson can shut the hell up now."

Ward didn't even have time to be completely impressed, as he always is with her hacking skills because that is a part of why he fell in love with her, before she pushed him against the wall of the elevator, assaulting his neck with open-mouthed kisses, making Grant weak in the knees.

He groaned as she bit his neck particularly rough, steadying his arms right above her ass, breathing reverently, "_Skye_."

She ignored his question, now deciding to rotate her hips against his to relieve some of her friction but clearly wanting to drive him insane at the same time.

Ward's eyes rolled to the back of his head, forgetting everything he knew in favor of moaning loudly.

Ward's pants tightened more and more and Skye shot him a look that tempted him to come right then and there.

"Someone's happy to see me. Maybe I should pay my respects?" She moved to unbuckle his belt, raking her hands down his stomach in the process.

Ward's hand shot out blindly groping for her arm, as he croaked aloud, clearly strained, "Sweetheart, _no_. Not like this. Not here. _Please_. Let's go to my room."

Skye disregarded him, flashing him a wink instead, before dropping a hand into his pants casually in a show of raw feminine power.

Ward's eyes almost popped out of his skull, mouth open like a fish and dick throbbing.

Well, Skye's emboldened strokes did not help the situation down below, worsening it and he felt like his pants were suffocating him slowly and surely.

This situation was spiraling _way _out of control now.

Ward grit his teeth, calling upon anyone, anything to help him right now, "The minute I saw you in that ballroom, Skye, I was instantly hard at the sight of you in that dress."

Summoning all of his willpower, he gently pried Skye's arms off of him, "But not _now_, babe. When we do get to it, it'll be done right."

He added mentally, sadly, _I don't want you to regret me._

Skye scoffed, backing away from him to the corner of the elevator with her hands held up in mocking surrender, clearly frustrated at being cut off from what she desperately wanted to do, "What makes you think that we will _ever_ be right, Ward?"

Something in Ward snapped. Ward's eyes darkened and he didn't care what the hell he wanted to do two seconds ago in that instant, as he swiftly closed the distance between him and Skye in that crammed shaft, swinging her arms above her head in one move, kissing her ferociously.

Skye moaned loudly when Ward moved to kiss her jaw ardently, "We-"

Skye pushed against Ward's stronghold and, when he released her (since he was too busy reacquainting his lips with her skin), she dug her hands in the nape of his neck, extremely grateful for Ward's change of mind.

She only said that to goad him and bait him into kissing her. And it worked.

She could be a master manipulator too.

_You're not the only one good at baiting, Ward. Thank_ you,_ May._

All thoughts of the Cavalry fled her mind when Ward bit the column on her neck, soothing it with his tongue as Skye gasped in pleasure, "Will-"

Ward moaned, sucking on her earlobe causing Skye's eyes to roll back, "_Always_-"

Ward unbuckled her jeans and pushed his hand into her panties to stroke her furiously, "Be right."

Without him realizing it, Skye had also worked her way into his pants and boxers in order to furiously attend to where he desperately needed her most. He gutturally released a loud hiss, "_Ungh_, sweetheart. Just like that, _yes_."

Skye panted unevenly, arms moving to his back to scrape at the skin there, urging him on until she reached her climax, shouting, "_Ward!_"

Ward growled, impassioned, as he also came, slowing down his pace, still lazily caressing her lower lips as his forehead touched hers, "You'll always be mine, Skye. And I'll always be yours."

At that instant, the intercom crackled and Skye deduced that they had finally overrode her hacking device (_Did it really take them this long_, Ward cackled, once more awe-stricken by Skye's incomparable hacking skills) Coulson shouted in a revolted tone, seeming to ignore the fact that Skye was the one who disconnected the camera's feed (_with a single device_, Ward thought in loving admiration) for the time being, "You son of a bitch! Get your hands off her!"

Ward smirked, slowly removing his hand from Skye's pants but not before raising it to slowly lick at his fingers.

Ward groaned at the sweet taste of Skye, closing his eyes to savor it.

He slowly opened them once more to wink at the overhead cameras, "Didn't seem like she wanted me to, _sir_."

While Coulson released a sickened litany of curses, Skye scoffed, while also blushing uncharacteristically, mumbling, "Don't need to be so self-satisfied about it, you asshole."

Ward grinned enthusiastically, but then his ears perked up at Coulson frantically sending orders to someone in the background, commanding them to hurry their asses to the elevator.

Ward turned to Skye, softly smiling at her as if he hadn't a care in the world and a bunch of SHIELD agents weren't coming after him, "Well, I guess that's my cue, sweetheart. Guess we won't be using that room after all."

Skye, as hard as she tried, could not help but smile back at him comically, also finding humor in their current situation, "You'll be back soon enough."

Ward laughed heartily, shaking his head in earnest, his heart bursting with optimism at the fact that she had indicated that she was expecting another meeting between them, "You know me all too well, Skye."

A sudden thought occurred to Ward, as he gripped her hands tightly, hopefully, "Why don't you come with me? Let's leave together right now."

Skye looked at him, lips pursed in concentration, as if she was actually considering his offer.

Ward's heart soared even further with anticipation because he just expected her to outright deny him and spew poisonous insults at him and he deserved no less. But no, she was actually _bearing it in mind_, being the angel that Ward was sure she was. As he moved one hand to caress her cheek, he suggested tenderly, "We could leave here and find your father together. What do you say?"

Skye looked downwards, biting her lip, because she could not handle that look of utter adoration and hope on his face.

She looked downwards because she truly was torn.

She knew what she _had_ to do and what she _wanted_ to do.

She _had_ to put Ward away. He was a menace and a danger.

But she couldn't help but think to _who_, really? Did she truly still believe that he would hurt her?

Yes, he hurt those agents but only out of self-defense. They were trying to ship him off to his psychopath of a brother that would surely end him without blinking.

Was she..._justifying _his homicidal tendencies?

Skye grimaced at the thought that she would _ever _defend Ward and what he did, but a part of her felt right in doing it after seeing how far Ward came and how much he was really trying to change. He didn't _want _to kill those men.

Ignoring any further attempts to defend his actions, she_ wanted_ to go and find her dad and get some goddamn answers. Why did he and her mother leave her?

Question was, though, which would she do?

Skye felt a swift kiss on her cheek and that fueled Skye with extra confidence to share her decision with him.

"Ward, I-"

The elevator doors opened with a _ding_ suddenly and the lasers of the SHIELD agents' guns filled up the shaft quickly, "Grant Ward, you're coming with us."

A string of muttered curses and frustrated noises ensued and Skye furrowed her eyes in confusion before looking up to see that Ward had disappeared and the top of the elevator was slightly opened.

Skye just _had_ to crack a smile at that fact.

Ward would _always_ be one step ahead of SHIELD.

Skye touched her bruised lips in wonderment.

_"What makes you think we will ever be right, Ward?"_

Those words echoed within her mind. She really wished that she could truly meant what she said earlier, but deep down, she knew that Ward was the only one who could always see straight through her and give her what she needed.

Hell if she would let him know that, though.

_At least not now, but sooner than you know, whether you like it or not, he will know._ Her mind cheerfully proposed.

_Oh, shut up already!_ Skye groaned aloud, brushing her hair into place and quickly swiveling to face the SHIELD agents, raising her gun as well and quirking her eyebrows upward, "Well, did you expect any less from him?"

The SHIELD agents just threw her an exasperated expression before reporting to Coulson that Ward had, yet again, immaculately bolted.

Coulson chastised them for taking their sweet time in getting there, which was a futile point as he was just as well aware as any person that Ward, master manipulator that he was, could disappear in a matter of seconds. Then, Coulson made it absolutely clear that under no circumstances were their gazes to stray from Skye and they formed a circle around Skye as they led her back to Coulson.

Coulson, ever the crafty Director of SHIELD, was also well aware that Skye was Ward's target in this little game of cat and mouse and having Skye on their side would give him the advantage. Also, he didn't want Skye to get hurt by that bastard again.

In the meanwhile, as dazed and confused as she was about her feelings, Skye couldn't help but look forward to her and Ward's next meeting as she walked through the halls to get thoroughly reprimanded by Coulson no doubt.

Oh, she could just imagine it now.

"Why did you run off with him?"

"Why did you deactivate that camera?"

She kept trying to hold on to her hatred for Ward, only to discover that each time she saw him, it diminished less and less.

He was really trying to make amends for it, so why couldn't she try and let him?

_No, I have to hold on to it. What's wrong with me? What's to stop him from betraying me again?_

She shook her head in indecisive frustration, grunting out loud, and the SHIELD agents kept glancing at her with wary expressions that clearly suggested she needed help. And soon.

But the real help that Skye needed was to answer some questions: If she hated him, then why did her world become so much easier when she was with him and why did her heart ache when he left her?


	4. Motivate Me (like you always have)

Thanks for such an amazing response, guys! Your reviews mean the world to me and I really appreciate reading all of them. I'm very glad that some of you have been here since the start! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I'm really happy you're still here! And for those of you who are new readers, please stay and I'll reward you with Skyeward goodness.

I have no intention of abandoning this ship or story, as long as I might take to update, and I am grateful for every one of you sticking around for this long!

Without further ado, on with the story!

And I caution you right now, this chapter has loads of Daddy! Cal and Protective! Ward bonding and Skyeward phone banter ;D

I know I wanted more of these things from Season 2 and I'm sure plenty of you also did, so enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Motivate Me (**_**like you always have)**_

Ward groaned audibly, "Not like _that, _you incompetent morons! It has to be perfect!"

Infiltrating the ranks of Hydra and overthrowing Whitehall had been simple enough (after all, he _was _Grant Ward), but becoming head of Hydra was something else entirely.

Ward could not only _be _the head of Hydra, but excel at it, blindfolded with both hands tied behind his back.

After all, the phrase went: cut off one head and more shall arise, didn't it?

This was his whole career with Garrett had trained him for.

He should be overjoyed…right?

_But he wasn't._

Additionally, dealing with the likes of these completely asinine buffoons was proving to be a constant test of his patience.

However, he kept reminding himself that this was all worth it just to see the slightest hint of a smile on his Skye's face. Her smile made him the happiest man alive. Everything about her did.

He pressed his thumb and index finger to his temple in frustration, sighing heavily, "OK, take ten. I'll take it from here."

"Yes, sir!" They shouted boisterously whilst saluting him with a "Hail Hydra," to which Ward replied with a barely veiled, uncaring eye roll before moving to straighten a banner that was already assuredly straightened before to absolute immaculacy.

This was the one of the rare times he was able to get some time to himself and he really needed some alone time because, lately, he was feeling more and more unsure and hesitant.

And these feelings were ignited within his heart even beforehe had seen Skye after all those months, down in Vault D, looking as fiery and fiercely beautiful as he remembered.

She had just sparked even more doubts and reservations, as was in her nature. And he only loved her more for it.

She had inspired him to be a better person, _especially _after hurting her and the rest of his team so deeply.

His involvement with Hydra had screwed him over. _Big time. _

He had never truly believed in any of Hydra's ideas or motions, but only pretended to do so as long as it benefit Garrett, and, subsequently, himself.

He had _no idea _of the catastrophic consequences that would transpire as a result of going along with what he now knew to be Hydra's maniacal and psychotic policies, as his blinded, unwavering trust and devotion to John hadn't allowed him to genuinely witness Hydra's evils before.

He had never meant to hurt anyone on his team with his act of treason. Coulson, May, Fitzsimmons…

_Skye._

They meant so much to him. _So much_. They taught him the meaning of friendship and loyalty (Ward bitterly scoffed, _and yet I was quick to betray them_).

But _Skye. _

Oh, how he had damaged the only light in his life.

She taught him the true essence of being in _love._

Grant Ward had never thought himself of being capable of being _in _love before. Sure, he had loved Garrett like a father, but he never found himself _in _love with anyone, really.

Until she had come along and awakened feelings that he believed to be buried deep and hidden, true to the "Robot" persona she had endearingly bestowed upon him.

Caught in speculation, he found himself, once again as was common for him these days, musing indecisively over whether he should still remain in Hydra or not. After all, Garrett and Christian were gone and, therefore, his major sources of direction and vengeance, respectively, in life were shattered. Also, his main purpose for rejoining Hydra once more (but only in name) was almost nearly complete.

The major question remained posed: Who was he now and who would he become?

Was he still the master manipulator that fooled everyone, including even himself sometimes?

Was he still the forlorn and masochistic prisoner stuck in the Playground's Vault D?

Was he still Garrett's puppet, a secondhand witness to all of his self-serving actions and not deserving of a second chance for any of his actions?

Was he truly desiring to be the Head of Hydra or was it all for Skye?

His heart twisted in utter confusion and emotional turmoil. His fists tightened over the banner until they were taut and he growled aloud in defeat, throwing himself upon the plush couch with a huff.

He was jarred from his internal battle when one of his men knocked on the door, "Sir, I'm deeply sorry to interrupt, but our…_special guest _is requesting an audience with you before the, er, _reunion._"

Ward closed his eyes, as momentary relief seeped in at the temporary distraction from his psychological torment. Steeling himself with an indifferent, bored mask of expression, he muttered, "Send him in."

"Yes, boss. Come on in, doc," the soldier waved his hand and, before Ward knew it, a smirking Cal emerged in the doorway and took in the sight of Ward lounging upon the couch.

If Cal was able to see through Ward's guise of emotionlessness (_I wouldn't find that hard to believe, since his daughter is adept at doing so, _Ward internally commented) he didn't say anything on the subject.

Cal grinned, gazing around the room now with delight and awe, "Hey, big boss man, I love what you've done with the place. The banner is a nice touch."

He turned back to Ward once more, cutting straight to the point, "I know you said that my Daisy would be here soon, but how _soon _is soon, really? I mean, I've already waited enough, don't you think?"

Then his gaze darkened as he realized something, "Wait a gosh darn minute. You told me that she hates you right now. So how do I know you're not just saying that you'll reunite us because you want me to help you and this terrible organization, in which case, I vehemently refuse since I'll not have my daughter see me committing atrocities after I've already committed so many already-"

Ward halted him in his—well, what Ward _assumed _to be—threatening tirade, by thrusting one of his hands into the air, feeling a migraine coming on, "Doc, you and I both know that doesn't make sense because you've been keeping tabs on her for all this time and you _know _how…significantly involved we were and still are, despite her…lingering anger."

It was Cal's turn to sigh, as he paced near the couch and Ward knew him to be nervous now, but he was barely able to conceal it. _Another trait he shares with Skye. I can read them like an open book._

"Yeah, but you can't blame a man for feeling the least bit skeptical and suspicious that the _head of Hydra _would want to reunite him with his daughter. Out of what? The _kindness _of his heart?"

Ward smirked in amusement, placing his hands behind his head casually, "Head of Hydra or not, call it a favor out of, yes, the _kindness _of my heart. After all, as you surely know, I _am _quite fond of Sk- your daughter."

He internally winced because he remembered what happened the first time he made the mistake of saying Skye's name in front of Cal.

He had ended up with a snarling father, forced to be restrained by his soldiers (many of them, might he add, as Skye's father had a surprising amount of strength) all the while shouting, "Don't you _dare _call her that! That's not her name! That's what _they _call her! Those people she calls family!"

Ward couldn't help but think, _and now, we are three for three. That temper is one of the more frequently shared traits they have. _

He had to assure his soldiers, whom were angered on his behalf and were questioning whether or not to torture Cal for his insolence, that Cal was only looking out for the best interests of Skye and he couldn't fault him for that, when, after all, Ward was doing the same.

However, she would always be _Skye _to him, even if Daisy was her designated name.

Skye was the name that would always weaken his knees, rob him of all his reason, and make his heart stutter momentarily.

Cal tossed him a glare, as if to warn him to not be _too _fond of her (_Oh, doc, if only you knew, _Ward couldn't help but snidely remark). Then, he warily found himself sitting on the spacious couch, far from Ward but still quite close, "Just tell me I'll get to see her soon, then, o' kind Head of Hydra?"

Ward could tell he was trying to come off as lighthearted and joking, but the shaking desperation and frantic longing to see his daughter were infiltrating through.

When it came to Skye, both men knew the feeling well.

Therefore, Ward was genuinely sincere when he turned to Cal and gave him a firm look, filled with conviction, "I'm going to call her today, Cal. And if I know her, she'll come as early as _tomorrow, _as per my plans."

Cal discerned his eyes for a long time and Ward allowed him this small comfort. He knew when someone needed reassurance and he wasn't lying, so what was the harm in permitting this perusal?

The doctor must have found what he was looking for before he nodded imperceptibly in satisfaction before once again realizing something that Ward wasn't anticipating at all, "So, how did you get my Daisy's number, if you claim that she, well, _hates _you and all?"

_Damn him and his perceptiveness._

Ward gulped, hastily trying to find a way to dodge the question, so Cal would never find out that Ward had been watching Skye for the past few days out on her missions to get a hold of her number. He _definitely _wasn't doing it (and _hadn't been _since he left that godforsaken Vault D) to look after her and make sure no one hurt her. No sir. And he _certainly _didn't so because he missed her or anything, especially given the fact that he couldn't see her because of needing to lay low considering their last few (_mindblowing_) encounters.

After all, he had a whole organization hell-bent on finding him and...well, he'd rather not dwell on what they'd do to him _if _they ever caught him again.

Ward flung what he hoped was a wry glance at him, "Well, I'm not sure I used the word 'hate,' as much as you'd like to keep repeating…"

Cal quirked an eyebrow at his avoidance, but before he could comment on it, Ward blurted out, "If you wouldn't mind leaving the room, I'm gonna call Sk—uh, _Daisy _now."

Cal cast him a withering look, beginning to seethe, "Listen here, Mr. Boss Man, _hot shot_, if you think for _one second, _that I'm going to let you control me and call my daughter, whom I haven't heard for an agonizingly long time, without me in the room, you've got another thing coming. I've let others dictate my relationship with my daughter long enough."

Ward knew that this heated, overprotective reaction was coming and he prepared in advance for this, "Doc, I only believe that I should be alone when talking to her because if you're in here, don't you think you might not be able to help yourself and add something to the conversation? And she doesn't really know you yet. It might just scare her from paying us a visit."

Cal shot him a cautious glance, "Wait a second. Pay _us _a visit? You aren't expecting to be in the room, are you?"

Ward smirked deviously, "I _plan _on it, doc. After all,"

He spread his arms outward, as if to showcase his importance in the situation, "You need me because I'm a familiar figure in your daughter's life and I'll make her feel more comfortable with your presence."

Cal grunted, lowering his head in uncharacteristic silence, which Ward interpreted as begrudging surrender.

Ward grinned, triumphant in the upper hand he held here, "Excellent. Now, if you wouldn't mind?"

He gestured towards the door, willing Cal to leave the room for the time being.

"Fine," he grumbled, slowly leaving the room, surely despising the fact that he needed Ward right now and couldn't just be left to his own devices on reuniting with his daughter. Even he knew that Skye might be frightened by the man he was _forced _to become.

Once the door was closed and Ward was sure his soldiers had escorted Cal away, hearing him stubbornly scoff with a "Let go of me! I can walk fine by myself," Ward smirked in relief.

It was true that he wanted to be alone when talking to Skye for all of the reasons that he had listed logically to Cal.

But a selfish part of him also wanted to relish in her voice privately, without anyone to overhear them so he could reply to her in the exclusive manner that he reserved for her and her alone.

He was tired of pretending to be the big bad, the cold hearted villain with no feelings or emotions or sense of morality and he didn't want to act this way, at least not while talking to Skye.

And, as much as he convinced himself that Cal was, for the most part, harmless (_at least right now) _he couldn't have Cal spreading rumors about Ward's soft spot for Skye, instilling insurgence in the ranks of Hydra, and just being an overall pain in Ward's ass.

Currently, they just knew that Ward was assisting Skye in meeting with her father in order to persuade him to join Hydra and assist in the medical department.

Ward pulled out his phone from his inner jacket pocket and clicked on the speed dial button with Skye's number.

As it was ringing, he couldn't help but affectionately remember their last conversation together on the phone, where they had been carelessly and shamelessly flirting, despite the fact that time was running out for him and there was no way for him to avoid involving Skye in his dangerous web of lies and deception.

A soft voice pulled him from out of his reverie, "Hello?"

Instantly, all of his inner demons and insecurities melted away and, without his consent, a huge smile found its way onto his face, "Hi there, sweetheart."

Skye's voice was tinged with confusion and…relief, if he wasn't mistaken, "Ward?"

He couldn't help but smirk. Even though she couldn't see it, he was completely sure she knew that he was doing it if the arrogant tone in his voice was any indication, "True to your word, I told you I'd be back soon enough. There's just something…irresistible about you, Skye."

He made sure his words dripped with suggestion and longing just so she would know exactly how _damn much _he missed her, but she willfully ignored the bait for now, pressing on with the blatantly obvious questions, "How in the hell did you even get my number? And why are you calling me? This can't _just _be a booty call. You've given me those in person."

Ward could not stop the hearty laughs that wracked his body, genuinely radiating happiness for the first time in days. Her sassy sarcasm never ceased to amaze him. "Sweetheart, if my memory serves me right and it _usually _does, you've always been the one to, how do you put it, booty call me in person?"

He expected adamant denial and refusal at his claims in the form of her insulting him or cursing him out as was customary, but what he received in return surprised (and aroused) him to no end.

Skye chuckled before huskily murmuring, "And I've never seen you pull away. I guess I'm just as irresistible as you claim, Mr. Head of Hydra."

Ward's eyes comically bugged out of his head at that, a frown pulling at his face, "How did you..?"

Skye laughed aloud, whilst mocking the pet name that she secretly adored, "_Sweetheart, _did you forget that I'm an amazingly talented hacker?"

Further aroused beyond relief by her reversal of his nickname, no matter how scornful it was meant to be, Ward clucked his tongue, displeased at this turn of their flirtatious conversation, hasty to reassure her of his intentions, "Never will I forget that, Skye. I _admire _it to no end. But Skye, please understand that I did it for you."

Skye's laugh became mirthless once more, "Oh, that's rich, Ward, coming from you! And how, pray tell, are you not only _in _Hydra again, but are its leader now, because of me?"

Ward knew what he said in the next moment would be critical and that Skye highly valued honesty (especially now more than ever), so he answered plainly, "Because I knew it was the only way to get to your father."

The line on the other end went silent, so Ward rushed to continue, "Given all the resources that Hydra has to offer and the lack of, well, limitations that S.H.I.E.L.D usually places on these kinds of missions, I thought it'd be easier and quicker to find your father this way. I spread the word through my men and told them to find him and let him know that I was the new leader. Due to the fact that my relationship with you is quite…well known, here he is now, ready and waiting for a meeting with _you_."

Completely ignoring the fact that Ward mentioned her dad wanted to meet her, Skye finally responded disdainfully, "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't that would imply that he had to have known you for some time for him to be able to trust you and come there?"

Ward cursed internally. She always _was _too clever.

Ward replied carefully, "He's known of me and I've known of him, but we've never actually _met _until now. I promise, Skye. Every word I'm telling you now and always will be the truth, remember?"

He didn't want her to know of his ongoing relationship with her father until she came in person. She'd think that he was holding something from her this whole time, which he wasn't since he technically _had _just met him.

He internally huffed in frustration.

This is why this was the sort of delicate thing one shouldn't speak about over the phone.

Skye sighed uneasily, remaining quiet for a long time, but Ward was patient and he awaited her next words anxiously.

"OK."

Ward almost fell out of his seat on the couch, heart hammering in his chest at the potential opportunity to see her again, quickly answering with a "Come again, sweetheart?"

"I said OK, Ward. Don't get your panties in a bunch. When and where should I meet you?"

Ward knew he should have been satisfied with her response. He should have left it as is and continued with the required information, but he couldn't help but wonder, "Why?"

Uncomfortable with exposing any sort of emotional vulnerability to him once more and desperate to gain some semblance of control around him, Skye was almost not going to provide him with a response, but she changed her mind at the last minute because there was just the teensiest part of her that needed to confess to _someone, anyone_ (since any one of her surrogate family would _kill _her if they knew what she was planning on doing).

"Well, you went through all this effort to find him. I wanna see what all the fuss is about."

Ward smirked shrewdly. He knew that this sardonic and "I have an impenetrable fortress around my emotions" act was Skye's defense mechanism, her way of deflecting how she truly felt.

He always prided himself on possessing the unique ability to translate and decode the true meaning behind her snarkily concealed words.

He knew that, really, she was grateful to him, which she would rather chew on nails than admit, and his ability to know that she needed a sense of completion when it came to the unknown abyss that was her knowledge of her biological parents.

Ward knew that a part of her, the _orphan,_ the child that grew up always speculating about her parents, was hopeful and _that _is what he was counting on.

That hope of hers was what he would do _anything _to foster and nourish.

"You got it, sweetheart. Tomorrow. I'll call you and tell you when to leave."

Skye scoffed at that, not liking how he was calling the shots here, "What makes you think I'll be free tomorrow?"

Ward beamed slowly, allowing it to spread across his entire face.

Now _this _he didn't mind telling her on the phone.

She was incredibly _adorable _when she was fuming with anger.

Being the devil's advocate that he was, he innocently mentioned, attempting to get a rise out of her, "I may or may not have been watching and overhearing you out on your missions."

He waited for her inevitably furious reaction.

He wasn't disappointed.

"What the _hell_, Ward!? You're the leader of a Nazi organization. Don't you have more important things to be doing than focusing on me and my...dad?"

Ward could practically _taste _the lack of fire and conviction in her scathing remark.

This kindled a flame of hope within his heart that maybe, just _maybe, _he could redeem himself in her eyes.

He also caught the slight waver at the end of her outburst and he hastened to let her know exactly where his priorities were, "Skye, you and your happiness are the most important things to me. The only reason I'm even in charge of this 'Nazi organization,' which is _fake _as I keep reminding you, is to make sure you get what you deserve. I don't think S.H.I.E.L.D will be able to provide that for you."

The other end went silent once more and he took that as a sign of affirmation, so he moved on, attempting to lighten the conversation, "Besides, you haven't even heard _where _I want to meet you."

Skye sighed, not wanting to seem too interested in the conversation, but he knew that, despite her best efforts, she already was, "OK, I'll bite. Where?"

Ward drawled, "That bar in Dublin where you offered to have that talk with me."

Any attempt at lightening the conversation immediately failed because Skye retorted bitterly, "Well, some good _that _did since you just went and slept with May anyways."

If Ward's heart was hammering before, it leapt up into his throat now, clawing at his ability to breathe or think properly.

She was _jealous. _

And that meant that she still _cared _about him.

She was allowing her façade of supposed apathy to slip and she didn't even know it.

Ward rushed to soothe her ruffled feathers, "Sweetheart, you know that meant _nothing _to me. It was my unbelievably irrational way of coping at the time. You mean the world to me and let me show you a testament of that tomorrow."

Skye grunted in acquiescence, much like her father did earlier, "Fine. I'll be there."

Ward couldn't help the optimistic smile that lit up his face, "Can't wait to see you, Skye. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

He felt like the nervous, eager teenager he never had the opportunity to act like.

He thought that she had hung up, but she whispered in a barely audible tone, "I've missed you too."

Ward's heart kicked into overdrive, threatening to break out of its confines, aching, and he lovingly murmured, "Skye…"

She really hung up then.

He didn't expect any less from her. After what he did, it was one step forward and three steps backward with Skye.

But it didn't matter at all, since Ward had all the proof that he needed to believe that maybe not all was lost as he thought.

He sighed dreamily, flinging his arms to rest behind his arms once more while placing his feet upon the coffee table perched in front of the couch, stupid grin still plastered on his face at how things were looking up for him.

A hand pounded on the door loudly and jolted Ward out of his ascent into a cloud of happiness and he yelled, channeling all of his rage at being interrupted into his voice, "WHAT?!"

The door opened to reveal a deliriously frenzied Cal, Ward's soldiers barely able to restrain him until Ward waved a flippant hand at them to cease their actions and leave them alone.

"So how did it go? I'm guessing it well since the conversation is over? Do we have a deal with her? Please tell me yes or so help me God…"

Not even Cal's threatening tone (or lack thereof) could remove Ward from his gleeful daze that only Skye could induce.

He couldn't help the victorious tone that escaped him, "Yes, doc, I believe we do."

Cal exhaled a whoop of deranged laughter, spinning around in delight and Ward felt that he was doing the same on the inside.

That is, until Cal whipped to face him suddenly, murder written on his face, "You _better _be on your best behavior tomorrow, hot shot, or they'll be finding a new head of Hydra to replace your mutilated bits."

Ward realized that violent threats were yet another similarity between Skye and her father.

As soon as she hung up, she groaned noisily, burying her head into her pillow on her bed.

_He actually remembered the bar in Dublin._

Butterflies fluttered in Skye's chest, constricting her.

Just the sweet gesture of remembrance alone caused her to unintentionally swoon, but she immediately forced that to stop abruptly in order to keep up her ruse.

Who was she even maintaining it for anyways?

For Ward or for her own sanity?

_Damn it! Get a grip, Skye! _

What in the _hell _was wrong with her!?

When it came to Ward, why did she keep releasing her once foolproof, tight grip on her emotional unresponsiveness ever so slightly and falling into the same old habits, even going so far as to continuously flirt with him?

What's worse is that she wasn't lying about missing him, despite the fact that she had gotten the biggest lecture from Coulson a few days ago, after _that _incident in the elevator.

She thought that getting scolded would motivate her to put an end to the precarious game that she was playing with Ward, but speaking with him today only served to remind her that she could never really be done with him.

It only encouraged her to speak with him even more, the forbidden nature of their liaisons thrilling and generating the whiplash of feelings that she had come to associate with Ward, which she tried to endlessly assassinate.

Especially when he kept executing such extremely profound, heartfelt actions on her behalf.

_No, stop! Why should you want to meet the man who gave you up? He obviously didn't want you._

But a part of her countered that she'd never truly know the reason for her abandonment unless she met him.

And all of it was possible…due to Ward.

She allowed herself a small, grateful smile in the privacy of her bedroom.

Who was she kidding?

She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow either.

But she'd rather cross hell and back if she'd let him know that.

**Oh, don't you just love Daddy! Cal? He's too precious being the slightly unhinged puppy that he is. :D**

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter! :)**


	5. Dance with Me (even if it's dangerous)

**Chapter 5: Dance with Me (****_even if it's dangerous) _**

**I'm back with a new chapter! I may take a while to update, but I'm not abandoning this story! To make it up to you guys, I've made this chapter EXTRA long and with smutty, fluffy Skyeward goodness and progress GALORE ;D**

**After seeing that horrible (yet totally expected) mid-season finale for Season 3, how could I not retaliate with an AU chapter of my own? AU Skyeward is LIFE. Has been for a while now.**

**Important Note: I'd just like to clarify that Skye hasn't obtained her Inhuman abilities yet and this is for a specific reason that you'll see later on! **

S.H.I.E.L.D JET, 12:05PM

Skye glanced at her watch nervously, surrounded by Fitzsimmons' animated chattering and their group's newest addition, Lincoln, who was occasionally stealing glances at her but the nature of these glances was unreadable.

After they had discovered Lincoln out on one of their runs a couple of weeks ago and learned that he was an individual called an Inhuman that possessed electricity-based powers, Coulson had all but begged him to join their group when they realized what an asset he'd be in searching for other individuals like him, who Lincoln wished to find and help as well. Thus, he joined, much to the wariness of Mack, Hunter, and May, who usually had cautious reservations when it came to super-powered individuals. Fitzsimmons and Bobbi got over their initial hesitance pretty quickly and were over the moon with the scientific possibilities that Lincoln practically _breathed. _

Skye fidgeted in her seat with unease.

_Why hasn't Ward called yet? The mission's done now and this will be the only time I can take out the quinjet without Coulson on my ass. Smartass should know that since he's practically been stalking me._

That nagging voice in her mind struck back. _Please, don't pretend like you weren't OVERJOYED to find out that he's been keeping tabs on you. A part of you loves the attention he lathers you with._

Skye groaned mentally. _Boy, do you always pick the wrong time or WHAT!?_

Almost as if he could sense her growing impatience, her phone buzzed and she was jarred from her heated exchange with…herself, reaching to grab it from her pocket.

To her surprise, it was not a call, but a text message from an anonymous number, who she was almost a hundred-percent sure was her former S.O.:

_Hello sweetheart. I'm almost at our spot now. How about shaking that guard dog off your tail and flying here? And no, I don't mean the lovely Fitzsimmons._

Skye first rolled her eyes at "our spot" (How sentimental was _he?_) and then at the latter half of his sentence (typical of him to be so endearing to Fitzsimmons when all they wanted was to murder him then casually discuss the science of it all). However, it wasn't until she re-read the text that shock infiltrated her senses. How did Ward know Lincoln was with them, the "guard dog" to whom he must have been referring?

_I shouldn't be shocked at this point. He has eyes and ears everywhere._

She quickly moved her fingers to fire a reply:

_Should I be concerned about how you know who's exactly with me at the moment? About to make up some bogus excuse. Will be there in half hour if everything falls through. _

She looked up to see Lincoln completely scrutinizing her now and if she wasn't mistaken, she could now detect a hint of suspicion on his face.

Skye internally gulped but she knows she can be an amazing actress when the time called for it.

She smiled outwardly in singsong innocence, "Something wrong there, Sparky?"

She had taken to fondly calling him a nickname and _no, _it was not to make up for the fact that she missed calling a certain _someone _"Robot."

Lincoln replied with a seeming nonchalant, "No, just wondering who you might be texting?"

_Damn, the new guy SURE is perceptive._

Lincoln's not-so-casual observation directed Fitzsimmons' attention to her and Skye cursed her luck.

_Out of all the times they'd break away from their science-y conversations and pay attention to me…_

"Skye, what is he talking about?"

"Yeah, what rubbish is he going on about?"

Simmons and Fitz both inquired at the same time.

Skye scoffed jokingly, "I _do _have friends other than you guys, you know."

Fitzsimmons didn't bat an eyelash and just waited for her to stop deflecting, while Lincoln just sat there expectantly, arms crossed.

Skye sighed exaggeratedly, avoiding eye contact with them and staring at the ground of the plane, "Fine…if you guys really must know, I-I have a lead on someone who might be able to introduce me to my dad and I was hoping to take one of this plane's quinjets to go and meet him in Dublin."

_There. It technically wasn't a lie. They just don't know that someone's Ward._

Fitzsimmons looked at her in sympathetic concern and Lincoln regarded her with furrowed brows.

Skye continued, fingers flexing ever so slightly, "And now that we're done with the mission and all, I think I'm gonna take one of our quinjets and go and see in person what this person's "on about," as Fitz so eloquently said."

Simmons, ever the voice of reluctant reason, chimed in softly and unsurely, "Skye, ah, I understand that you want to meet your dad, _really I do, _but is this really a good idea? Meeting someone you don't really know?"

Fitz added, "Are you really ready to face the truth?"

Lincoln just remained there with an alarmed look.

Skye looked away from them, glancing towards the floor.

_OK, now I'm starting to feel guilty. I wanna spite Coulson, not them. They don't deserve this._

But she couldn't turn her back now. She was too involved now.

After all, she's been that way ever since she's known Ward.

She spoke up quietly once more, "Guys, I've been ready to know more about my past for a while now. I know that you're worried about my safety but you guys of all people know that if anyone deserves a medal for coming the longest way from not knowing how to properly fire a gun to my practically ninja ways now..."

They both couldn't help but lift the corners of their mouths at her attempt of lightening the mood, but Lincoln wasn't moved.

He finally spoke up with resolve in his steely expression, "OK, fine, you can go meet this 'person' but only if I come along."

Fitzsimmons were flabbergasted, mouths agape like fish in the water, and if this were any other time, Skye would have laughed heartily at their faces but even she was majorly taken aback.

Skye spoke up once again, haltingly laughing, "Look, I know you're trying to help, so thanks for the, er, offer, Linc, but, no thanks. I think I'll fly solo on this one."

Lincoln barely budged from his position, "No, really, I _insist._ Someone's gotta be there to cover you in case things go south."

This _newbie _was surely toeing the line here.

Skye gripped the cushioned seat she was stretched upon, waiting for him to continue.

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders, as if it made all the sense in the world, "Who better to protect you than me?"

Oh, _that _was it. Skye didn't like his condescension at all. She knew he meant well, but oh _boy, _was he going about it all wrong.

Skye narrowed her eyes in anger, partly because she was _so close _to getting out of this relatively easily and partly because she didn't need _anyone's _protection. She has been doing well so far and she could damn well continue that way, "I'm pretty sure I just told you this, but I'm perfectly capable of defending myself. I don't need protection, Inhuman or not."

He lifted his arms in surrender, "OK, I'm sorry, that was the wrong way to phrase this, but if something bad really does happen, I think it's safe to say that in this situation, I have the most combat experience out of us three. As you guys are well aware of after meeting me, I've had to fight most of my life to hide my identity, which hasn't really worked out well for me to begin with since I've almost always been discovered. So I think I'm best qualified. No offense, Fitzsimmons."

Fitz snorted aloud at that, while Simmons really looked as if she was contemplating that.

Skye had to give him kudos for his blunt honesty.

Fitz mumbled scornfully, "You've been with us for a couple of weeks. I'd hardly deem that the 'most' combat experience."

Skye expected that from Fitz and knew that he didn't mean it but was just on the defensive. But she noticed that Simmons was staring awfully hard at Lincoln and Skye couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why.

Simmons finally piped up, "Let him come, Skye."

Skye and Fitz both turned towards her then towards each other in shock as if asking "why?"

Skye huffed, blowing her bangs away from her face, "I was kinda planning on doing this, you know, alone."

Fitz grunted in agreement, "And after _those _comments, I'm kinda iffy on letting him go with Skye."

Lincoln put a hand on each of Fitzsimmons' shoulders reassuringly, "Guys, you can count on me. You know I'm right."

Fitz and Simmons looked at one another and Skye knew they had surrendered.

Lincoln suddenly smiled, looking up at Skye with what she thought was hope mixed with…something else?

Lincoln grinned teasingly, "You can consider this as my first real solo mission bodyguarding."

Both Skye and Fitz rolled their eyes while Simmons just returned his smile with an even bigger one.

"Right then, you'd best be off! Skye, if you both don't return before tomorrow, we will alert Coulson. We will just tell him for the time being that you guys needed to blow off some steam." Simmons informed her matter-of-factly and sternly, while still smiling serenely, as a caring, yet firm mother would.

_Shit, I've gotta make it really count, then. How to ditch Lincoln, though?_

While still mulling this over, Skye mock saluted her then stood up to go and prepare the quinjet, with Lincoln in tow, "Aye, aye, captain."

Before she reached the area where the quinjet was docked, Fitz grabbed Skye's arm and pulled her into a protective hug, murmuring, "Be safe and good luck, Skye. You're gonna need it."

He glanced over at Lincoln, who was looking on with fondness, nodding at him in what Skye assumed to be part of the classic, "don't let her get hurt" bro-code.

They could bro-code it all up in here for all she cared.

What she was _really _gonna need luck with was explaining her sitch to Ward.

As she strode away in frustration, she groaned miserably and Lincoln mistook it for dread for what was to come and he gripped her hand in what she presumed to be his way of comforting her, "Don't worry, Skye. We can handle what's coming."

Skye prided herself on being really good at reading people (which was ironic because one of the people she was closest to ended up being someone else entirely, or someone she wasn't ready to acknowledge was someone she _could _understand, especially given all the horrible things he's done) and, true to that quality of hers, it suddenly hit Skye the nature of those glances that Lincoln had been sending her way, why he was coming with her, the reason he was so desperate to prove himself to Fitzsimmons…

He _liked _her…as more than a friend?

She gently pried her hand away from Lincoln, hoping that he'd take the hint that romance was not on her mind right now.

_At least…not with him, huh, Skye? _

That part of her really chose the best moments to rear its ugly head.

She attempted to stuff that head right back wherever it came from.

_NOT NOW, you traitorous little manipulator. I'm gonna be in even more deep shit with Ward when he realizes that Lincoln has a thing for me. He will NEVER let me live it down…that is, after he gets over that ugly jealousy of his. _

_Ugly, huh, Skye? If you claim not to care what Ward thinks about you, why _do _you care so much? Do you actually LIKE that he'll be jealous? _Her mind taunted back in a teasing tone.

If Lincoln was shocked by her pulling her hand away, he didn't indicate it, only taking his seat at the quinjet, silently indicating for her to take the pilot seat. They still hadn't taught him the basics of flying. A lesson maybe she would've gave him had she not been preoccupied with how best to abandon him.

She felt a pang of guilt and gnawed at her lip, casting a quick glance at him. She did come to like Lincoln as a friend and felt really bad for what she was going to eventually have to do him. But she knew it had to happen in order to meet Ward smoothly.

She took her seat and took out her phone to send Ward a quick text saying: _Wheels up. Will be there soon._

She clicked all the necessary buttons and switches before looking at Lincoln with what she hoped with surreptitiousness, except he was full-on staring at her the whole time and when he caught her sharing his look, he smiled encouragingly.

She returned his smile with more confidence than she felt.

Oh, this was gonna be a _long _half hour.

DUBLIN BAR, 12:50PM

Ward took another swig of his third glass of whiskey as he casually perused the room at the lively, gyrating bodies on the dancefloor and those speaking energetically at the bar.

On the outside, he looked calm and composed (would one expect any less from Grant Ward?) but inside, he was nervous that Skye wouldn't show.

He uncharacteristically began to drum his fingers along his thighs, denying the fact that she wouldn't come.

After all, she texted him her confirmation approximately forty-five minutes ago, alerting him that she'd be there…15 minutes ago.

Now he was beginning to get worried that something happened with her along the way.

_Get a hold of yourself, man! This is _Skye _we're talking about! If anyone can take care of herself, it's her._

That didn't calm him down at all, though, and his jittery foot began to tap the floor rhythmically.

Even if he desperately wanted to send a gazillion texts right now, he knew that he couldn't pressure her even more, as he was confident that would scare her off.

He knew this would have to be her move. So he'd await her arrival anxiously, for she deserved to have his ass wait as long as she needed him to.

"Gin and tonic, smooth." A breathless, panting voice commanded the attention of the bartender, who nodded his head as he left to follow through with said request.

He would recognize her voice anywhere, even as winded as she sounded.

His dirty mind couldn't help but lead him to other places where she sounded the same exact way.

Shaking his head, he never believed that his head whipped around so quickly than in the moment to the seat next to him, which was currently occupied by one gorgeous, heaving brunette, who was arching her eyebrow at him questioningly.

"What, you didn't think I'd pass on free booze, did ya?"

When he failed to procure a sufficient quip (because he was just so damn _relieved_), she continued teasingly, "You _are _paying right?"

She sighed dramatically, "I mean, then I might as well just leave right now, if we are being entirely honest about why I came."

She turned to swivel out her seat in an attempt to follow along with her ruse, but Ward, who up until that moment, was stunned into silence by Skye's ever unpredictable ability to procure witty quips, hastened to stop her leave by gripping her wrist, "You're more than welcome to any of my resources, sweetheart. You know that."

He couldn't help himself responding to her playful nature, as it was contagious and she hasn't been _this _mischievous in a long time without pulling from him almost instantly after. He missed it and wanted it to stay for as long as it could.

He put on a show of leering at her, pulling her closer to the point where her knees were brushing against his and simultaneously sending sparks travelling up both of their spines, "Especially those I'm…_well-endowed _with."

Skye snorted dismissively, which Ward took as a sign of her being pleased at him responding to that part of her that not everyone got, shoving at his chest, "Perv."

He laughed wholeheartedly before slightly withdrawing from her and regarding her with his head tilted in adoration.

She busied herself with turning to face the bartender, who was still arranging her drink.

Upon further perusal of her being, however, his initial admiration of her, which usually blinded him and rendered all of his training useless, wore off. She had come in panting. He put two and two together and realized that she was dodging something.

He crinkled his brow in worry, gripping her hand in concern, firing off questions in quick succession, "Skye…did something happen since we last texted? Did someone follow you here? Is that why you were late?"

Skye's eyes flashed with panic.

_Oh, shit, shit, shit! He is WAY too smart. PLEASE, dear God, don't let him find out._

As quickly as Ward detected the panic in her eyes, she covered it up with a cheeky smile, stroking the skin of his palm lightly, "Why, Director, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were _worried _about me?"

Ward, who had grabbed her hand purely out of instinctual apprehension earlier, had just registered the feeling of her touch upon his and that, combined with the term of endearment, that had initially been used in bitter jest but was now used teasingly, was _almost _enough to distract him. _Almost. _

Her well-being came first, as much as she tempted him to disregard it (but that "Director" bit would _definitely _return to make a comeback in one of his…raunchier dreams, undoubtedly).

"Skye, if someone's after you, please tell me. I _had _planned for us to catch up here then head back to my office, but we can just go there right now and meet your dad?" He spoke out, reaching a hand out timidly to stroke her face and then relieved that she didn't instantly push him away.

She finally looked at him squarely in the eyes, hesitance and wariness written all over, "Ward, I.."

Her eyes widened at what Ward presumed to be something behind him, as her eyes had shifted in that direction. Before he could turn around to look, though, Skye had quickly pulled him up and, with a seductive smile, asked, "Care to dance, Robot?"

Ward sputtered aloud, blurting out the first thing he could think of, "What about your drink?"

She was already tugging him to the dance floor, drink be damned.

As she turned to face him, that devilish smile still plastered on her face, Ward wasn't able to think as coherently as he'd liked, but was still able to deduce why the sudden act of spontaneity, "Skye, if someone is following us…"

Skye huffed in frustration, still adamant upon dragging him to the dance floor, "Then all the more excuses to dance, right?"

Ward knew she was deflecting the truth once more and she most likely saw the person that was following them and she was trying to hide them from being discovered.

Checking to make sure there was a sufficient coverage of people around them to cover them from this mysterious figure following Skye (as much as he wanted her to explain, he wasn't a fool), he dug his heels into the ground, refusing to be moved any further.

After a few attempts to move him, Skye growled aloud before turning around exasperatedly to ramble quickly, throwing her hands up in the air, "Fine, OK! He's the _guarddog, _as you so eloquently dubbed him, that we recruited that insisted upon coming with me to make sure I wasn't meeting some creep, which, haha, little do they know…and healsokindoflikesme."

Ward almost laughed at the last part of her sentence (as much as Skye liked to jest about his interest with her, he was completely assured in his faith that he was no creep by how _passionately _Skye returned his affections) before he truly registered what she mumbled at the end.

Ward was _livid, _courtesy of the unexpected rush of envy that was streaming through him, hands tightening into fists, "The _guarddog _has a crush on you!?"

Skye responded by grabbing his rigid, white-knuckled hands and placing them on her waist, attempting to get him to forget about it, "Yeah, but it's nothing to be concerned about, trust me. My affections lie…elsewhere."

Although that abated his jealousy and unfounded feelings of resentment greatly (Progress!_)_ and he should've been _way _more ecstatic to hear it, he couldn't help but still angry at this agent for attempting to infringe upon what was his, before scratching that thought out mentally.

Skye belonged to nobody. That's what he loved about her.

As illogical as it was, he just wasn't used to the thought of Skye with other men.

Also, as pig-headed as it was, he wouldn't have to be, so long as he continued to exist.

As she started to shake to the rapid beat, her tone became much more sultry in an obvious attempt to sway him and coax him out of his foul mood, "Come on, Director Ward, you can't tell me you haven't fantasized doing this with me? At least as a cover on _one _of our missions together?"

That _definitely _wasn't fair. She was using his physical attraction to her against him. She _knew _that method would always work at wearing him down and making him forget everything she wanted him to.

But he decided he didn't care _what _the reason was. He was just so _thrilled _at the prospect of being so close to Skye after their time apart and he was so greedy for her that he didn't care what the price was.

If they were to be discovered right then and there, so be it.

At least he got to dance with his girl.

Skye's arms weaving themselves around his neck jolted him from his thoughts and he realized that she had turned around to face the side opposite the entrance. Unable to stop himself, Ward smirked in pride.

_That's my girl. Always so clever. _

Knowing that Skye expected him to start moving in accordance to her, but uncertain on how to do so, he gripped her hips with his hands, irresistible heat instantly drawing the both of their bodies even closer in a delicious rhythm.

Skye understood his predicament and slowly began to roll her hips against his while lightly scraping her nails through the soft hairs at the nape of his neck, implicitly demanding that he follow her actions.

Ward was slackjawed for a second at the unexpected pleasure that had coursed through him, which instantly flowed southward and was making him painfully hard.

Of course, he _knew _that dancing so intimately with Skye would cause this reaction (hell, _anything _with Skye did) but _feeling _it was another thing entirely.

Skye whimpered and Ward knew he had to kick things into gear for his girl, which he was completely pleased and honored to do.

Their plans could wait. This definitely _could not. _After all, Cal would be hovering over his back later.

Desperately wanting to dispel the thought Cal with a deranged grin from his mind, especially at a moment like this, Ward gripped her waist with strength he _knew _would leave bruises and adjusted to the tempo her body set.

He tentatively synced the movement of his hips to hers and Skye moaned wantonly in response, arching her back and further throwing her head back into his chest.

_Who knew Ward could dance!? And especially like this?_

She had always loved dancing like this, even before she became a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and she was just a normal girl lost in this big world. Dancing, whether by herself or in clubs, helped her to forget all the troubles and cares that came along with her painful baggage.

To find out that Ward was _really good _at this (what _didn't _he excel at, though?) was such a pleasant surprise to Skye and meant a lot more to her than she was able to readily admit.

He growled before lowering his head to nip at her earlobe hotly, never halting the now rough and fast movement of his hips against hers.

He whispered against her ear, grunting after a particularly forceful gyration. "You like that, sweetheart?"

Skye whined impatiently in a manner that Ward interpreted to mean that she _loved _his dirty talk and especially liked what he was doing to her, but wanted him to move faster.

So move faster Ward did.

He moved at lightning speed to the point where Skye would be shocked if he _hadn't _done this before and she was panting, as she dragged her nails down his arms and he groaned louder than she had ever heard from him before, murmuring as he pressed little kisses to her hair, "Fuck, you're so beautiful, Skye."

He pulled his hands from her waist (which was a _struggle_, believe him) in favor of seeking out her lovely breasts underneath her shirt.

As soon as he so much as _grazed _her nipples, Skye knew she was a goner.

When he continued to tweak and twist them, after pushing down the cups of her bra, she keened, thrusting her ass into his hard bulge so hard she swore she saw stars, to which he responded with a loud gasp.

She didn't give a damn if anyone was watching them. She _needed _him, dammit. She knew they were playing with fire, seeing as how Lincoln was _right there _at the damn bar, gazing around for her expectantly, but she just couldn't stop. His body called out to her right then and there.

She was _so _close to reaching her happy ending but Ward withdrew from her quicker than she had time to process and when she turned around to confront him in a whirlwind of raging emotions and accusation, he was at the edge of the crowd next to the door that she led to the alley.

He beckoned to her with a crooked finger and lewd smile, looking every bit the seducer, before turning to leave the bar through that door.

Skye knew he wanted to continue this more…privately and she would be _stupid _if she didn't accept his offer, as much as her mind screamed at her not to. How could she deny her body the pleasure that she knew only Ward could bring? She had missed his body far too much and whatever else awaited them on this day could shut the hell up and wait.

On wobbly and unsteady legs, Skye followed him as hastily as she could when she saw that Lincoln's back was finally turned.

Her lips quavered, as the guilt ate her up for lying to someone she had come to genuinely like but there was no turning back when it came to Ward.

_What would Fitzsimmons say? What would Coulson and May say? _

The darker side of her was angry at her remorse, wailing in indignant, self-righteousness.

_Why should you feel bad for following your heart? He's apologized so many times for what he's done in the past and, let's face it, you're not really mad anymore, are you? Hell, you even _understand _him, and all the dark parts of him, even if you absolutely don't condone them. So why do you keep holding back from what'll truly make you happy? This is between YOU and HIM and you know he'll be more than willing to redeem himself in the others' eyes._

For once, this voice was right. She should do something for _herself_ for once, damn the consequences.

She was sure that would come back to bite her in the ass one day, as she helplessly pushed the door open.

As soon as she left the building, she didn't have to look hard for him at all, as he pounced on her and attacked her lips with his with a renewed vigor she knew was reflected in the way she pawed at his chest, opening her mouth to allow his tongue in and the moment that happened, Ward groaned deeply and it resounded through his chest, which left Skye feeling dizzy.

They just stood there for a moment, tongues fighting for dominance, before Ward realized that they were totally exposed to being caught.

Without breaking apart from their kiss, he led them further into the darkened corner of the alley, where they were sure to not be discovered, pushing her breasts into his hand.

He broke the kiss to trail open-mouthed kisses along her neck, and Skye moaned breathlessly, as he bit into the junction between her neck and shoulder, licking at her collarbone while impatiently (_never _mistake Ward for being a patient person) pulling her shirt up and bra down to suck at her left nipple, while pinching the right one.

Skye' eyes rolled in the back of her head, as her head flew back into the brick wall, not caring that the impact was hard. The pleasure that Ward had filled her with more than made up for it.

Her patience was wearing thin as the ongoing remnants of the pleasure building up from earlier had swiftly returned, and she pulled Ward's head up to hers to kiss him once more, nibbling at his bottom lip.

She had taken to stroking his back all this time under his shirt, but she had moved her hands down his tall, lithe frame to the front of his jeans, pressing against his bulge and then pushing her body forward to grind against it.

She knew she had to resort to desperate measures, "Director Ward, _please. _I need you._"_

Ward ended their kiss, growling into her neck furiously matching the pace of her hips with his, mimicking what they had just done minutes ago inside the bar, "You know it drives me fucking _crazy _when you say that, sweetheart."

She moaned, body quavering, but, true to her nature, sass still able to pass her panting lips, "It drives me fucking _crazy _when you don't just _fuck _me already, Director."

Ward smirked against her neck before pulling her jeans and underwear down, tutting at her mockingly, "Such language, babe. Didn't know you had been saving it just for an occasion like this, which I'm sure you knew was coming, judging from these fucking _sexy _undergarments. "

She was so beyond turned on at his dirty talk and was secretly _elated _that he had noticed what she claimed was a "last minute decision," throwing on whatever she could find. No, sir, she hadn't spent half hour just staring at her lingerie drawer, contemplating which ones Ward would find most attractive. Definitely not.

She _hated _him. She _loathed him. _

_Keep telling yourself that, Skye. Maybe someday, you'll believe it. _Her inner voice taunted, incredibly satisfied with the way things turned out.

He pressed his fingers into her, smirking, and he effectively turned off her thoughts, relishing in the loud gasp she emitted.

As he began to scissor his fingers, he growled at the pleasured expressions she was making, as she gripped his shoulders, he continued with his sentence, "Not that I'm complaining. You swearing is sexy as hell. Hell, anything about you is, Skye. I love everything about you."

She ignored the flutters that rampantly flew around in her tummy at that statement, instead choosing to moan loudly and close her eyes.

But, something told her to open them and look at him and as his fingers moved at an ungodly pace, his eyes held all the softness and adoration in the world.

He couldn't help but to tell her exactly how he felt because he knew it's what they both needed, even if she might push him away after, "I love _you, _Skye."

That.

That was the breaking point for her.

She pulled Ward to her and muffled her scream onto his chest.

Ward was shocked that she didn't instantly recoil after hearing that, like in the previous instances that it had occurred anytime he showed _that _kind of affection.

However, he wasn't hasty to point this out to her anytime. Instead, he stroked her hair tenderly, as she recovered from her incredibly _hot _orgasm.

She knew that she didn't reply aloud to his declaration of love but inside, all along, she knew the truth.

The truth that she had just now realized with a startling clarity.

She knew that she _loved _him too.

She knew it was there for quite some time now, but had been afraid to admit it to herself.

She honestly wasn't ready for him to know it. She was so _scared _that what happened last time she let him in would occur again.

She just hid it underneath all that supposed hostility and hatred she clung onto.

And for what?

_Was _she still actually angry at him? Hurt, yes, but not _angry. _

Especially after knowing that he would _never _lie to her or do anything else to intentionally hurt her ever again.

After moments of silence shared between them, he didn't know if it was her influence but couldn't help but to comment cheekily, "Next time, we _will _do this in a bed."

He winced, hastily awaiting her reply of "there won't be a next time" or "keep dreaming, Ward," because as far he believed they had made progress, he still didn't want to push his luck. He wanted everything to be done at her pace.

Instead, she laughed heartily, still gasping for breath, "Oh, definitely. I mean, not that I didn't enjoy the cold, dank cell cot, or the elevator, or even the phone hate-sex we practically had."

Ward released a deep, rumbling laugh, agreeing with her wholeheartedly (after all, their sex was off the _charts_) and he pulled her closer to him, never wanting to let her go, before bringing his fingers, still dripping with her cum, to his lips to slowly suck them off while maintaining eye contact with her.

She watched with hooded eyes, before she could take no more and abruptly pushed him off, much to his confusion and bewilderment.

She could show him her love through her actions, though.

Before he could understand what even happened, he was pushed against the brick wall and saw that she was on her knees with the most alluring, tempting smile.

Oh, _lord, _she would be the death of him!

He started off, haltingly, eyes widened as she gripped his thighs, "S-Skye, you don't have to sweetheart…"

His painfully hard, neglected erection would beg to differ, clenching in anticipation as she slowly unzipped his jeans and pulled them down a bit to expose him.

Skye smiled seductively, staring directly at him, licking her lips before replying, "But, Director, I _need _to return the favor."

Then, she pulled out his erection into her hand before he could process _her _dirty talking to _him._

Ward released a loud guttural growl, hands gripping the brick wall shakily, as Skye swept her thumb over the head then continued to pump his cock fervently, and he wove his hands through her long strands reverently moaning her name.

She chuckled throatily, "Oh, I definitely see now why you like talking dirty. It's so fun! The things it can do to you."

He grit out through his teeth, sarcastically hissing at the fact that she found his predicament of being deliciously tortured even slightly amusing, "The _best._"

Skye frowned, halting her pumping of him and he wondered if he said the wrong thing before she responded plainly, "You're still talking."

Before he could question what she meant by that, her lips wrapped themselves around his dick and he was _lost _to the world. Rendered useless by the powerful touch of her skilled mouth.

"Oh, _fuck, _Skye. Yes, babe. Just like that," Ward bit out in between feverish groans, instinctively thrusting his hips but careful to make sure it wasn't too much for her.

Suddenly, the door they had escaped through burst open and Ward and Skye were shaken from their bliss when they heard the person speak in hushed, yet urgent tones, "She's not here."

They both knew who it was the moment they heard what he said and Ward could _kill _the son of a bitch right now.

He growled lowly, lightly smacking the wall next to them, looking down at Skye.

Skye had the most rakish twinkle in her eye though, and he should've known that Skye wasn't one to be deterred.

If it was possible, Ward loved her even more than he already did.

He knew this was wrong, but how the _hell _was he supposed to stop her when she was doing what she was?

After all, he was only human and _so weak _when it came to her.

All she had to do was bat her eyelashes and he'd come running to her..

She resumed her sucking and he had to bite his lip from moaning aloud at the sudden initiation of movement.

As his hips undulated into her mouth, they both heard the voice continue and say, "Yeah, I'll find her soon enough. I could've sworn I just saw her here."

When they were sure he left, Skye lowly hummed around him, and he _knew _he couldn't go on.

"Sweetheart, I'm gonna—_ungh!_" Ward came so strongly that he couldn't finish the rest of his statement and he was _mortified _that he hadn't warned Skye sooner that was going to climax.

When he looked down at her, he saw that she had licked all of his cum up and smiled at him heatedly and god _damn _if that didn't make him hard all over again.

He pulled her up and furiously kissed her, oddly aroused by the taste of himself all over her lips.

However, as reluctant as he was to stop, the conversation that their follower just had on the phone flashed in his head.

They had to face the dire turn their situation had taken and hurry on with what Ward had intended for them before Skye got taken away from him and the truth she deserved…again.

He pulled away from her lips, but rested his forehead upon hers, before melting her with a warm smile, "Time for us to make our getaway now, babe."

Skye chuckled at him, "Lead the way, then."

As Ward and Skye walked side by side, she couldn't help but crack a joke, "Just tell me, my dad's not some kind of evil psychopath, right?"

Ward smirked, nudging her arm with his, "I would _never _put you through what I went through, trust me."

And although Ward meant it in a lighthearted, flippant manner, Skye couldn't help but frown at how horrible Ward's circumstances were growing up.

She looped her arm through his and smiled up at him, saying a simple "I know."

After a moment of confusion, he flashed her the most brilliant smile to ever grace the planet and she knew meeting her father was another obstacle she could face, as long as she had Ward by her side.


End file.
